Together Yet Alone
by Bartholomew-Kazpian
Summary: STORY IS UP - Zero is out for revenge and will stop at nothing til he's taken away everything the Monkees hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Monkees.

Ages:

Peter - 24

Mike - 23

Micky -21

Davy - 19

Prologue:

 _Cavern walls quaked with the rage of his anger as he stormed around the chamber. He couldn't seem to sit still, even though it'd happened nearly a month ago, he was too wired from this latest encounter. How dare those long haired weirdos, those humans, defy him. He flicked his wrist and his wine glass refilled it's self for what was probably the tenth time in less minutes. With all his powers he'd give them all up just for the ability to get drunk, the glass refilled again._

 _Zero finally sat down, still fuming. He had to think of a way to get back at them. That was twice now. First they dared challenge Tork's contract, then to add insult to injury, they hadn't even had the decency to fear him when he'd come back to threaten them with retaliation, they'd just laughed in his face and simple walked away. His temper had almost caused him to finish them off right there and have it over and done with but somehow he'd managed to stop himself. That would have been far too quick, they needed to suffer first. He'd show them, he just had to think about what would make each of them suffer the most, the thing that if taken away would truly break them._

 _Slowly an idea began to form and he grinned wickedly, finally he would have his revenge. Turning his head he checked the time and date, looking at the antique grandfather clock with a raven perched on top that sat in the corner. Just after 1:00am on October 9th, perfect time to start. He snapped his fingers and the first stage of his plan began._

October 10, 1968

"Oh come on fellas that was awful." Mike let his guitar hang from it's strap as he stopped playing to look at his bandmates. They'd been practicing all day and they were still having major problems. "Peter, you're getting the notes all wrong and that's the eight time you've tripped Davy. And for goodness sake Micky, will ya quiet down a bit, I think the drums are a little loud, and try to stay on time."

"Well you don't sound so good yourself." Micky retorted as their leader let out yet another round of coughs. That was the third time in an hour and he was getting worried he might be coming down with something.

"I got a tickle in my throat." Mike shot back defensively. _He was not getting sick. He was not getting sick. He was not getting sick._ No matter how many times he repeated the mantra the feelings he'd been having all day persisted. First it had been a just a tickle, that was slowly becoming full blown fits, now his throat was starting to get sore and his guitar seemed to be heavier then it usually was.

"If you're sick Michael you should go rest."

Mike looked at Peter ready to protest but the older boy had a rare stern look on his face and he knew it was pointless to argue when Peter used his right as the oldest to get him to take care of himself. He sighed taking off his guitar and set it down before going over and sitting on the couch.

The others looked at each other, now they were sure he was sick. Peter might sometimes be able to get him to do things but he usually put up a bit of a fight first. They put down their own instruments and went to join him as he turned on the tv.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter wanted to make sure, he knew Mike didn't like to show any kind of weakness and was probably hiding at least a couple more symptoms from them.

"Yeah, just might be gettin' a cold or something, no big deal." Mike shrugged as his attention shifted from the tv to the blond boy then back to the tv.

"Well it is to us. We care about you." Peter said. Mike had to learn that his own needs were just as important as theirs, but he knew that's not how Mike saw things.

"And I appreciate it but I'm fine." Mike said ending the conversation.

Silence fell as they finished the movie and when a new one came on no one seemed like moving so they ended up watching that as well. Half way through Davy got up heading for the kitchen.

"You okay over there?" Mike asked. He'd been watching him look around occasionally opening cupboards or drawers for the last few minutes, he seemed to be looking for something. "You lose something?"

"Yeah, where are the tea bags, and the kettle? I wanted to put on a pot." Davy stood in the middle of the kitchen not sure why he couldn't seem to find them.

"The tea bags are in the jar on the counter and the kettle's in the cupboard under the sink." Mike said, he continued watching as Davy nodded still looking puzzled as he got the items out. "You feeling okay?"

"I- I'm not sure." Davy walked back over to them and sat down again now that the kettle was heating up on the stove.

"What's up?" Micky asked worriedly, with two down they wouldn't be able to do much in the way of gigs or other work.

"I'm not really sure about that either, I just feel... off, and I'm a little sore but I don't remember doing anything all that strenuous lately. Although to be honest my memories been a bit off too. I could have sworn the tea bags were in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Not since last year when we had that mouse up there. Remember it got into the tea and that's when you got that jar to put it in?" Peter asked.

"No I don't." Davy frowned leaning back as he tried to recall the memory, it must be there somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring it forth.

"Don't worry Davy, sometimes thoughts just get a little fuzzy when you're sick." Peter tried assuring him.

"Maybe there's something going around and you both picked it up?" Micky suggested.

"You might want to make that the three of us, I think I might be coming down with something too." Peter admitted. He hadn't wanted to but since the others were owning to theirs he figured he might as well too.

"You too?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, my ears have been hurting a little and so has my jaw. There's a weird ringing in my ears too and it kinda hurts to turn my head."

"Sounds like an ear infection." Mike said. "You should lay with your head to the side to see if you can drain them."

"Okay Mike." Peter shifted in his seat a few times wrestling with which side to lay on first before he finally choose the one that allowed him to face his friends, leaning to his right.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked turning to Micky, he was now the only one yet to complain about any symptoms.

"I feel fine." Micky didn't turn his head away from the tv.

"You sure?" Mike narrowed his eyes at him trying to see if he was lying.

"Yeah, well... I mean - Okay _maybe_ I'm a little more tired then usual... And I feel kinda achy too, but I'm sure it's nothing..." Micky trailed off as he turned his head and met his eyes. He didn't blame Mike for the look he got back, he wouldn't have believed him either.

"So all four of us are sick?" Peter asked. That had never happened before, the most they'd had was three at a time.

"Yep, looks like it." Mike sat back with a sigh, he didn't know how that could have happened. "I think today and tomorrow are just gonna be lazy days of rest. We still gotta gig next week though so we can't afford too many sick days. Hopefully we'll all feel better after a little rest."

So that's what they did, they sat around watching tv trying not to worry too much about what could have caused them all to get sick at the same time. It wasn't even ten o'clock when they all decided unanimously to go to bed, normally they'd stay up til at least midnight but none of them could seem to keep from yawning. They used to use both bedrooms but the downstairs had been changed into a hobby/science lab for whatever any of them were working on at the time. This idea came about after Micky had left some stuff out from one of his experiments and Peter had tripped over it, spraining his ankle.

"Hey this way Tiny." Mike said as Davy started heading for the downstairs room.

"Wh-?" Davy looked confused for a second but shrugged and followed after them when he saw the others were all going upstairs.

"Let's just get some sleep guys, maybe we've been working too hard or something and it's starting ta get ta us." Mike ushered them up the stairs and into the bedroom.

They each got into their pajamas, Micky helping Davy find his when he couldn't seem to locate them. Finally they were all laying down and despite the worry that ran through each of them they were asleep within minutes.

Peter turned over hissing as his ear scrapped across his pillow. "Ow!" He sat up, not wanting to put any more pressure on them.

"You okay Peter?" Mike asked, his voice sounded rough like he'd strained it from yelling.

"My ears really hurt." Peter said also finding that it hurt to talk as the action moved his jaw which then traveled up to his ears.

"Sorry to hear that. I guess a good nights sleep didn't really help ya after all." Mike looked apologetic.

"Doesn't seem to have helped you either." Davy said sitting up.

"You sound like you have a frog in your throat." Micky put forth as he too sat up, he wanted to sleep some more but his head was hurting and it wouldn't let him.

"How are you guys feelin'?" Mike looked at Micky first waiting for a answer.

"Headache, still achy, and I don't know, just feeling kind of run down I guess." Micky pulled his blankets tighter around him. _Was he the only one that thought it was a little chilly?_

"What about yo...?" Mike trailed off looking closely at Davy. A thought entered his mind but he immediately dismissed it. Still the longer he studied him the harder it was to deny. "Um, Davy, can you stand up for me?" Mike got out of bed and walked over to Davy as the younger boy complied but not without shooting him a confused look.

Now that he was closer and they were standing side by side he couldn't tell himself it was impossible, even if it should be.

"Davy! You're shorter!" Micky hopped out of bed as Peter did the same.

"You're younger too!" Peter added as all three stood in front of their now much smaller friend, he couldn't have been even five foot.

"Wha-?" Davy looked down at himself, his clothes did seem a little baggy, and since when were his friends _that_ much taller then him. "How...?"

A loud cackling filled the air, it was a sound that made their blood run cold.

"Zero." Mike looked around him glaring into the shadows as if the evil being was hiding among them.

They waited a while but the demon never appeared and all was silent once again.

"What are we gonna do Mike? We can't fight the devil. Why would Zero wanna make Davy younger anyway?" Peter's eyes never stopped roaming the room, he was scared, they had beaten him once but could they do it again?

"I don't know." Mike didn't think that Zero would just stop at making Davy younger, there had to be more to it then that. "You think he did something to the rest of us too? Maybe that's why we're all sick at the same time."

"But none of us has changed like Davy." Micky said. "Wouldn't we be changing too?"

"Well, I don't know." Mike studied Davy for a minute. "He only looks a couple years younger, maybe it's just not noticeable in us yet, we are older after all."

"I don't know Mike, I don't feel younger, and none of us has been forgetting things either." Peter pointed out.

"You got a point there Shotgun. Maybe he did different things to us." Mike shrugged, their guess was as good as his.

"Then why's he sick too that doesn't make sense."

"None of this make sense Mick!" Mike pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay, I admit it, I don't have all the answers. What about you guys, you got anything? Peter, Micky, Davy? Davy? Davy!"

Davy looked up with a start, he'd been looking around the room with a puzzled expression as his friends talked around him. "Where are we?"

"We're in the pad." Mike was getting scared now, forgetting where the tea was or even what room to sleep in was one thing, forgetting the pad altogether meant a more serious problem. What if he forgot them?

"The pad?" Davy looked around him at the unfamiliar surroundings. "And are we living here?"

"For a couple years now." Peter said.

"Ooh!" Davy was alarmed by this, how could he have lived here for years if he didn't even recognize anything.

"Okay, let's just all go downstairs, maybe get some breakfast before we discuss battling the devil." Mike suggested as he led the way down the stairs.

Davy stopped when they got to the landing taking in the strange apartment he now found himself in. _Hadn't they been in a motel?_

"You okay? Peter asked seeing the uneasy look on Davy face as he turned his head every which way.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Davy swallowed his fear as he slowly followed them down the stairs. At this rate he figured he'd be lucky to remember his own name in few days.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table, four bowls of cereal in front of them but none of them seemed to have much of an appetite.

Mike's throat hurt every time he swallowed and soon he was forced to put his spoon down unable to continue. Peter, sitting next to him did the same as his jaw aggravated his ears on each bite. Micky just sat watching his Kellogg's Corn Flakes fall from his spoon and back into the orange juice they sat in, repeating the process over and over again. Davy was too busy looking around to eat, despite being told he lived there he still didn't recognize anything.

"Okay maybe breakfast wasn't too hot an idea. How about we-

"You should stop talking now Mike." Peter said interrupting him.

Mike looked at him startled.

"You're voice sounds really bad, you need to rest it for a while." Peter added.

"Oh come on it's not all tha- that bad." Mike's voice cracked as he spoke betraying him.

"Michael, stop talking."

"But-"

"Be quiet!" Peter didn't leave room for arguing as Mike finally stopped talking.

Micky snickered at the look on Mike's face but dried up when the older boy turned his head and met his eyes with a silent glare.

After their failed breakfast they decided that today would be another tv day, none of them feeling particularly up to much else. They gathered together some blankets and pillows and spent the whole day lazying about the living room trying not to think of what might be in store for them. They could figure things out when they felt better.


	2. Chapter 2

[AN: I know it's been over a month. This would have been up way sooner but I kept rewriting and rewriting and pushing things back so what I originally had for this chapter is now parts of chapters three and four, which wouldn't be up for a while yet because I'll be working on the other two before coming back to this one.]

"Why do I have to go to bed so early? You blokes get to stay up." Crossing his arms Davy glared at Micky, tilting his head back as he looked up at his much taller friend.

"Because man you're like ten years old now and it's past 9:30."

"So, I'm not really a child, I can stay up if I want to."

"Davy." Micky practically whined, he really wished the younger boy would understand and not view this as a punishment. "Please just go to bed. I still have a lot of things to do tonight and if you don't get enough sleep you're gonna be cranky, plus you'll probably be even younger tomorrow so you really need the rest."

"You don't know that, maybe it's stopped. And I don't get cranky."

"You're cranky now, you've spent the last hour trying to stay awake, don't think I didn't see those yawns." That's why he was trying to send him to bed, he'd managed to convince him to change into pajamas but that's as far as they'd gotten. It was a pair that, along with some other clothes, had been borrowed from a neighbor a couple days ago when Davy's own had become so big on him that even rolling them didn't help.

"Oh... Well, I- I just."

"You just wanna stay up with us right?"

"Yeah, like how it used to be." Davy finally sat on the bed as another yawn, one he didn't even try to hide, racked his small frame causing him to sway from side to side.

"Do you still remember everything?" Micky lifted a corner of the blanket as Davy crawled under the covers.

"Yes... Well some of it anyway, I remember parties and playing music and going to the beach and lots of other fun things. It seems like we were always having a blast."

"There's a little more to it then that but maybe it's for the best if you don't remember too much right now, you can just concentrate on being a kid and not be boggled down by adult problems."

"But I don't want to be a kid! I liked my life, adult problems and all."

"Davy, you're not an adult anymore and you should stop trying to act like one. I see you ya know. I see you pick up things and start to play with them only to stop... like you've done something wrong. You gotta stop that, just be a kid, let it happen."

"But I-"

"Just be a kid Davy, let us worry about everything else."

"You need help though and the other fellas are still sick and-"

"No Davy, we got it, they'll be fine, we'll all be fine, be a kid and don't hold back. If you wanna play, then play, if you wanna laugh, scream, cry, jump for joy, whatever, just let it happen. Please... I can't stand to see you make yourself miserable anymore, being afraid to let that side of you out. Please Davy, for me, just be a kid."

"Okay Micky, I'll try to be a kid, but it wouldn't be easy, not for me and not for you, I was a right little bugger I was, gonna have your hands full."

"I welcome the challenge, I was no angel myself and know a little thing or two about rowdy boys."

Smiling Davy lay his head against his pillow, letting out another yawn as Micky made his way to the door.

"Wait!"

Micky's hand hovered over the light, Davy's cry stopping him just as he was about to shut it off.

"Can- can you leave it on, just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure Davy, and I'll make sure there's always a light on out there in case you need to get up in the middle of the night, okay."

"Thanks Micky." He'd been a little afraid to voice his request, not wanting to sound like a baby but the prospect of being left alone in the dark had been too great for him to keep quite.

"Whatever you need okay, remember that. We're here for whatever you need, always, no matter how long this lasts."

"Even if I never grow older again? Even if I stay a child forever, will you- will you still look after me?" Davy had sat up again but didn't meet Micky's eyes as he spoke. He knew his friends cared about him, but surely there would come a time when they found him too much of a bother to keep around.

"You will always be taken care of." Micky went back over to the bed as he spoke, sitting down beside Davy and putting an arm around his shoulders. "That's not something you should ever worry about, not ever, even for a second, do you understand, never."

"Okay."

Micky could see a lot of the tension ease from Davy's face even before he laid back down. He hadn't known he'd been that scared of what might happen should this be permanent and was glad he'd brought it up and gotten it addressed. He held him until he felt Davy's body go limp, sleep finally claiming him as it swept him away to places where the impossible is possible and everything was one big adventure.

Exiting the room, he turned off the light, leaving the door open just a crack to let in a beam as it shown from the bulb hanging high on the ceiling above the landing. Going down the stairs and into the kitchen he set to work on heating up the leftovers from dinner.

"Hey do you know if Peter's still up? I was gonna bring him something."

Mike nodded pointing to his clothes and mimed changing them as he came out of the bathroom. He went over to where Micky was busy with yet another pot of soup. Looking from it to Micky he made a face, they both knew Peter wouldn't want anything.

"Yeah I know, but maybe if I keep making it... He needs to eat something, it's been three days now and he's only had a few sips of water since then too."

Mike nodded, they kept trying to get him to eat or drink but he was in so much pain he wasn't able to manage much.

"I'm kinda getting worried Mike, what if he gets worse?"

Mike shrugged. "Can't afford a doctor. Just gotta wait, hope he gets better."

Micky nodded wincing at the roughness of his friend's voice. He wished they could take them both to the doctor but they were already barely scraping by and didn't know when they would be able to work again. He ladled a small helping into a bowl and went into the bedroom just off the kitchen, maybe Peter would be able to get down at least a couple bites. Then he had to do the laundry, there was a pile of dishes in the sink, their budget needed work if they had any hope to eat this month, and there wa-

"Peter?!" The bowl of soup dropped from his hands, hot liquid splashing up and over his legs but he didn't feel a thing. "Mike!"

Mike's blood ran cold, the panic in his friend's voice freezing him as he stood at the top of the stairs. He had wanted to go up to take a quick peek at Davy but after the brief half second pause, changed direction, bolting back down and taking them three at a time.

Micky still stood in the doorway and Mike had to push past him to get into the room. There laying in the middle of the floor was Peter. He had managed to get almost completely dressed save for his shirt which was over his head but only through one arm as he lay passed out in front of his bed. Rushing over Mike dropped down beside him, fixing his shirt before cradling his head in his lap. He was burning up!

"What are we gonna do?" The shove had brought him out of his shock but panic was quickly setting in.

"We gotta get him to the hospital."

Micky paled, if Mike was suggesting the hospital... He bolted into action, helping Mike lift Peter as they carried him out of the room.

"Davy!" Micky called as they made their way through the kitchen, Peter slung between them. "Davy!"

After a third call he came running out of the upstairs bedroom, head already tousled from sleep. Rubbing his eyes he leaned against the railing as he peered down, they widened when he saw them.

"Blimey! W-what happened to Peter?" Davy stood there transfixed, worry etched on his face as he watched Peter's head roll back as he hung between his other friends.

"Get the door." Mike told him ignoring his question.

Davy rushed down the stairs and hurried over, managing to open it just before they raced through. He followed after, closing the door again before rushing to open the car doors as well.

The ride there was tense, the two older boys didn't speak a word the whole way, each too busy lost in their own thoughts. Davy kept trying to talk to Peter but the other boy wasn't showing any signs of waking. When they got there Micky shut off the engine and once again helped Mike carry Peter between them as they made for the large double glass doors, Davy shouting for help the whole way.

A doctor and a few nurses swarmed around them almost as soon as they entered asking various question to which Mike tried to answer but found that he couldn't get his throat to work at all anymore. Micky filled in for him, rattling off what Peter's symptoms were and what they'd done already to help him. Once he was taken away the others had little to do but wait, so wait they did, and wait and wait and wait...

It was over two hours later when another nurse came up to them asking if they were here for a Peter Tork.

"Your friend is awake and resting now. His ears were so swollen we couldn't get any drops in so we put him on an IV. It brought it down as well as the fever and he's been able to eat and drink a little which is what we were hoping for. You can see him now if you want, the doctor just wants to wait for the blood tests to come back before deciding if he wants to keep him overnight or not."

"Thank you." Micky almost hugged her but stopped himself as he turned back to Mike and looked down. Davy was fast asleep and curled up with his head in Mike's lap, it was well after midnight and even though he'd tried to wait up with them hadn't made it very long. He now sported a pair of hospital booties to cover his bare feet since he'd run out of the house without shoes or socks.

Giving his shoulder a shake aroused him enough to stand him up and get him walking, allowing them to guide him. They followed the nurse through the corridors and to a room lined with beds that were separated by long blue curtains. Going to the third one from the left they finally found Peter, who was sitting propped up by a small mound of pillows.

"Hey guys, guess what? My ears don't hurt anymore!" Peter beamed at them as they came closer. "And they gave me some soup, it wasn't as good as yours though Micky but the water was alright. Oh, and can you tell them to turn down the heat, the penguins are melting."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Micky asked the nurse as she made to leave. Peter was staring at a picture of three penguins that hung on the wall across from his bed but even so, that was a pretty odd statement, even for Peter.

"Yes, he's fine, if he seems a little out of it it's probably just the pain medicine, sometimes it can make people loopy." With that she turned and left, walking swiftly out of the room.

"So you're feelin alright then?" Micky asked shifting his focus back to the boy on the bed.

"I feel fine, no pain or anything and I can hear again too!"

"That's-" _Yawn._ "Great mate." The yawn sent Davy's head so far back he stumbled into Mike. He was thrilled for his friend but right now his eyelids seemed to be calling to him, he could feel the tug of their song lulling him back to sleep. One second he was looking at a very blurry Peter and then the next thing he knew he felt the sensation of being lifted into the air before being set down on a soft surface. He didn't see what, his eyes were closed by then, _when had that happened?_ It didn't really matter to him anymore though as he finally lost his battle with the waking world.

"Here, he can have one of my pillows." Peter handed one out from the pile surrounding him, watching as Mike put it under the slumbering boy's head at the foot of his bed."I guess it's pretty late now huh?"

"After midnight." Micky had to stifle a yawn of his own as he stretched, those waiting room chairs hadn't been the most comfortable and he could see more of the same beside the bed, no thanks, he'd stand.

"Oh." Peter's face took on a serious look. "Hey I'm sorry for keeping you guys up and for making you take me here, I know we don't have the money."

"Don't sweat it man, we'll work something out. The important thing is that you're feeling better."

"Oh much better! When can we go home?" Now that his ears didn't hurt anymore he wanted to be in his own bed and knew the others were more then ready for theirs as well.

"Not til the doc clears you, he's waiting on some blood tests now."

"Blood? They took blood!?" Peter went pale at the thought though he was slightly relieved that he'd been unconscious at the time.

"I'm sure they only took a little."

"A little is enough. Those fiendish thieves!"

Mike watched them as Micky calmed Peter down, getting him to settle once more against the pillows. Putting his hand on Peter's shoulder he wished he could do more to help but without his voice this was the best he could manage at the moment.

"Micky? Would a hot air balloon make it to the moon?" A calendar sitting on the dresser beside him caught his attention as it depicted a scene from a fair, large balloons flying into the air.

"Don't think so man or else someone would've done it by now and no one's ever been to the moon."

"Oh, that's a shame, I'd love to go to the moon." Peter's head leaned all the way against the pillows as he closed his eyes, making like he was going to sleep when suddenly he shot up again. "What if it's really made of cheese and starts to crumple away like that piece Micky left out last month!?"

Mike rolled his eyes, he knew Micky had a lot of crazy theories about the moon and loved to debate them. Moving forward he cut off whatever Micky was about to say, a good thing too with that gleam in his eyes, and took Peter by the shoulders. He looked him square in the eye and shook his head.

"It's- it's not?"

Another shake.

"Oh good, I didn't want people to eat it either, then we'd have a moon with bite marks and it wouldn't be as bright at night." Settling back again Peter remained quiet as Mike sat in the chair beside the bed, one hand on Peter's right arm to let him know he was still there.

The doctor came in then, looking at the chart more then them as he spoke in a rushed voice. "Okay Mr. Tork, everything is looking good, I want you to drink plenty of water though and try to eat as much as possible. We put you on a saline drip but once the bag finishes you're free to go. Just push that button on the side there." He pointed to a red button on the side of the bed. "When it's done and a nurse will give you your discharge papers." With that he left, not having looked directly at them once.

Nearly half an hour later the bag was almost done and they had all started to doze off. The minutes of a clock on a far wall slowly clicked towards 1:00am, a small flash and a slight rumbling marking it's final slide into place. Three heads shot up as a bizarre energy coursed through the air, swirling around them before making it's way to a still sleeping Davy.

He let out a slight whimper as a faint light surrounded him, getting brighter for half a second before it was all over, the energy disappeared and everything was back to normal. Worried the others peered down at him, looking for any signs of injury, a low moan escaping his lips as he tossed and turned with obvious discomfort.

"I don't see anything, do you?"

Mike and Peter looked up from their inspection with twin shrugs and shakes of their heads.

"Wait a minute, he's smaller now, look." Micky finally said as he took in the blue and red plaid pajamas his friend wore. The legs were now hanging past his ankles as opposed to just above them as they'd been before.

"So that's been happening to him every night?" Peter didn't like that, it looked like it'd hurt and Davy was only a little boy now, he shouldn't be in pain.

Mike ran his hand along Davy's shaking back, going in smooth circles as his breathing took on a ragged edge, letting out another round of whimpers. The other two joined him, Peter running a hand through his hair and Micky singing softly in his ear. Slowly, after several long minutes, his brow began to ease up, unfurling as he slipped back into a deeper sleep.

"No wonder he's been so sore!"

Mike heard Peter but he wasn't looking at him, instead his focus was on the drummer across from him. Micky's body had gone rigid, his movements stiff and his face tight, unreadable as he gently wiped a lone tear from Davy's face, stopping it's descent down his cheek. Reaching out a hand Mike wasn't surprised when it was immediately shrugged off, putting him on alert, he knew his friend's temperament well.

"What did he do to us Mike? What's his plan and why us? Yeah we won that trail, big deal, he's the devil, he must have better things to do." Micky's words did surprise him however, he'd thought for sure he was going to throw something, instead he looked... defeated.

 _I don't know Micky, not yet, but we'll figure something out, we always do._ That's what Mike wanted to say, and so much more, but his voice seemed to be officially gone now with no signs of returning. Instead he settled for walking around the bed and wrapping him up in a hug, pulling Peter along with him.

A nurse found them that way, all three in an tight embrace with one hand each lightly gripping Davy's arm or shoulder.

"Ahem." Not sure what she had interrupted but feeling embarrassed, as though it'd been something important she stammered a little as she spoke. "Um, well, the drip's done now and you can go home as soon as you sign, um, these forms here."

Taking them as she held them out, clipboard and all, Micky handed it to Peter, watching as he quickly jotted down his name, handing it back at almost lightning speed.

"Well you're free to go now, come back if there are any new or worsening symptoms, okay." Still feeling like she was intruding on something she quickly left again, leaving the boys in their silence.

A silence that was soon broken by Peter as he hopped out of bed, carefully as not to hit Davy, giving a small whoop of joy in the process. Upon reaching for his clothes however, that he'd found neatly folded in the dresser, he was met with a wave of vertigo, causing him to stagger backwards into the bed.

"Whoa! You're okay, you're okay, probably just stood up too fast. Take it easy and go slow."

Micky's words slowly made it through and into Peter's brain as the world finally came to a stop and he felt ready enough to try again. An arm reached out, preventing him from felling as he allowed Micky to scoop up his clothes and help him into the bathroom. Standing just outside with the door open just a crack should anything happen, Micky waited while Peter got dressed as quickly as he was able.

Finally feeling presentable Peter exited, letting Micky once again guide him back to the bed, where he sat on the edge.

One of his legs lifted up sending him backwards before he righted himself. Micky knelt below him, he was holding his shoe, which he then placed on his foot, tying it fast before repeating the process with the other.

Blinking Peter was surprised to see Micky already standing and holding out an arm. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the cobwebs but they only increased as his eyelids began to feel like they were made of sand.

"We gotta get you home, I think drowsy might be one of the side effects of some of that stuff they gave you." Snaking his arm around him and under his shoulders, Micky supported most of his weight as Peter was once more pulled to his feet.

Davy was now in Mike's arms, the older boy not having the heart to wake him despite how heavy the small boy felt with his own illness still coursing through him.

"Are you sure you got him? I can run Peter down to the car and come back."

Mike shook his head at that, he knew Micky wasn't in top shape right now either, although whatever was wrong with him seemed to be holding back, for now. He was sure he could manage and let him know that by leading the way out of the room.

Passing the nurses station one of them reached into a jar that sat on the counter. "For your son, when he wakes up." She passed Mike a red lollipop, watching as he took it with only slight hesitation. "How old is he?"

"He's te- uh... nine ma'am, thank you." Micky said for him as they continued on their way, not stopping until both Peter and Davy were settled into the Monkeemobile.

"She thought you were-" Micky had held back as long as he could but now a smile split his face.

Mike nodded vigorously still looking somewhat bewildered at the thought.

"Well you guys do look the most alike with your dark hair and without your voice the different accents don't even matter..."

They both looked at each other then, both knowing the other was thinking the same thing.

"That could work. I mean there's bound to be questions if we start carting a kid around with us, but if we tell people you're his father, there shouldn't be any trouble."

Again Mike nodded, this time more sobered up as he looked in the backseat to where the boy in question now lay. Was he ready for that, even if it wasn't real? Davy would need a lot of help, especially if he got too much younger. What did he know about raising a kid? Micky was better, he'd grown up with three little sisters, even Peter had been the oldest in his family. He didn't have any siblings and had never really been around little kids before. Out of the three of them he was by far the least equipped to take on that role, but like Micky and the nurse pointed out, he did bare at least a little resemblance, something that could come in handy. Sighing Mike turned his attention back to Micky as the other boy started the engine, making their way back home through the mostly deserted streets.

"Don't worry Mike, between the three of us we should be able to raise one kid. Let's just hope he stops de-aging before we get to diaper stage, I'm not sure I'd even be able to handle that one."

Once home they repeated their earlier process of moving them as they quickly got Peter and Davy into the pad and straight to bed before collapsing on the couch. Both too tired to make it to their own beds after doing a little cleaning when they found that the soup had somehow fallen off the stove.


	3. Chapter 3

[AN: I'm changing the date to October instead of April, it doesn't change anything though, I just wanna do a Halloween scene at some point.]

[AN2: THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed, it's helped a lot. A special thank you to TimeSpace64, without whom this chapter and the next wouldn't exist.]

October 18th:

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RINNNNNNNG!_

"Augh, go away!" Micky reluctantly pried his eyes open feeling like he'd only gotten a couple hours sleep. Looking at the clock that hung over the front door he saw that it was wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Groaning he sat up, still on the couch where he'd fallen asleep last night, Mike stirred next to him but didn't wake up. They hadn't gotten back to the pad until after two and didn't get to bed til closer to three.

Hurrying over to the still ringing device before it woke the others Micky had to take a second to compose himself before putting it to his ear to avoid yelling at whoever on the other end dared wake him.

"Yeah?" It was too early for etiquette. "Huh? Oh... Oh! I'm sorry Sir. Good morning Sir." The person on the other end continued talking as Micky ran back to Mike, shaking his shoulder until he shot up, nearly falling off the couch.

Mike didn't even have time to straighten up before Micky was holding out the phone so both of them could hear what the man was saying.

"Dolenz, you and your hippie band have one more chance. We had a cancellation and can't get anyone else but you'd better show up this time."

The phone clicked as the man hung up, finished with his rant.

 _"The gig."_ Mike mouthed suddenly remembering, it'd been last night! With everything that had been happening it'd completely slipped their minds.

"Should we do it?" With Mike's voice gone and Davy a little kid it would be difficult but they could really use the money.

Mike moved his hand through air, miming writing.

Brow knitted together Micky was confused for a second before he realized what he was asking. He quickly found a pencil and and piece of paper, bringing they back to Mike as he finally sat up.

"Band Meeting. Now. ALL of us." Mike wrote showing it to Micky and watching as he grimaced before looking back at him in mild shock.

"Now? Are you sure? It's still really early. Can't we let them sleep just a little longer?"

"Not if we agree to play, we'll need the whole day to rehearse." Mike passed the paper back to Micky who sighed before handing it back.

"Okay, I'll go wake them up if you wanna start breakfast, we should at least eat something first."

Mike nodded as they both stood and headed towards the kitchen, Mike to the cupboards and Micky to the closed door just to the left of the fridge.

"Hey make sure it's something Peter really likes, he needs to make up a few meals."

Again Mike nodded as he got to work preparing whatever he could find, which wasn't much but they'd made do with less.

Walking into the room Micky didn't know which one to wake first but finally settled on Peter so he could hop in the shower while breakfast was being made. He knew the older boy liked taking one in the morning and was sure he'd want one after being sick for so long.

Looking down at him he found he almost didn't have the heart to do it. This was the first time in almost a week he'd seen him in a peaceful, pain-free sleep. Reaching out his gently shook his shoulder. "Peter, hey Peter? It's time to get up now."

It took a little while but Peter's eyes slowly slid open, rolling around a bit until they landed on Micky, bringing him into focus. "Is it morning already?"

"Fraid so. Mike called a band meeting."

"Oh." Surprised Peter looked out the window seeing the sun hadn't yet risen above the building across the street. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven, sorry man, I wish you could sleep longer but it's important and Mike wants everyone there."

"Okay, I just wanna take a shower first, is there time for that?"

"Yeah, Mike's still making breakfast, I figured you'd want to."

Peter nodded as he shifted on the bed feeling aches and pains from being in it too long and couldn't wait for the water to ease them a little. Hopping up he quickly left the room only stopping long enough to grab a pile of clothes he knew were clean and looked like they might be his.

Once Peter was gone Micky went over to where Davy lay, still fast asleep and snoring lightly. Chuckling Micky sat on the edge of the bed he he repeated his process, two brown eyes slowly opening as they now looked upon him.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up yet." Davy rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, pulling the covers over his head.

"But you have to Mike called a band meeting." Micky tugged the blanket away from him.

"I can't, please Micky? I'm knackered, I wanna sleep some more."

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm tired too but we have to have a meeting, it's very important. You're still in the band right?"

"Of course!" Davy sat up then.

"Then you have to be at the meeting, all of us do."

"Even Peter? But he was in the hospital yesterday, surely he should sleep i-" Looking over he saw that Peter's bed was already empty. "Wow, the meeting must be really important."

"It is, it's about a gig tonight so you have to get up and get dressed, we might have a lot to do today."

"Okay, okay. Do we at least get breakfast, I'm famished."

"Yeah, Mike's making it now so hurry or you might miss out."

Davy believed him as he shot out of bed and began to look for something that would fit him.

Leaving him to it Micky went back out into the kitchen where Mike was busy at the stove. He could hear the shower running and Peter's voice coming to them softly through the door, singing as he washed.

"Need any help?"

Mike pointed to the toaster, miming putting bread in and then spreading something over them.

"Four pieces of toast with butter coming right up." Micky got started on that as Mike continued flipping the pancakes and putting them on the stack that sat on a plate on the counter.

"Jam on mine!" Davy came running out of the room, still putting on his shirt which now hung quite a bit passed his waist. It was one he'd gotten from one of the neighbors, one that had been a little small on him a few days ago.

Micky looked at Mike who shook his head. "Sorry we don't have any."

"Bugger. Well I guess butter will have to do then. Do we have any scones instead of toast though?"

Again Micky glanced at Mike sharing a look between them, Davy seemed to be using more British words lately, as if he was forgetting the American terms he'd adopted over all the years of living here. "Afraid we don't have those either." He was pretty sure scone was a biscuit because he knew biscuits were cookies. He'd found that out the hard way and it'd led to a new rule for himself; never pass up a 'biscuit' if Davy was the one offering.

"Double bugger, toast then." He plopped down in a seat, a dull pain suddenly running down both legs.

"You should slow down and take it easy, your muscles and bones are bound to be sore." Micky told him remembering last night as he saw Davy grimacing while he sat.

"Why are they so sore? I'm not sick... Am I?"

"Not exactly. It's called growing pains."

"Growing!?" Davy's eyes lit up at that.

"In your case growing down not up."

"Oh..." He hung his head before looking back up at them. "But why does it hurt so much?"

"Well your body is getting smaller very fast and it's not really meant to do that so it's causing you pain."

"Oh, okay. Can I have a glass of milk?"

Reaching in the fridge Mike pulled out the milk pouring what was left in a cup before placing it in front of Davy. It only filled it about half way, _they'd have to get some more_ he thought, _and bread, butter, they could use some eggs, cereal, and well... a lot of other stuff._ The only problem was paying for it all. He sat down at the table with a sigh. He would also need to find some new clothes for Davy, nearly everything he had was getting too big now.

When they were done, Peter coming out and joining them not long after they'd sat down, they stayed there as Mike got out his gavel, banging it on the table to bring the meeting to order.

"Okay." Micky said for Mike. "We gotta call this morning. We missed the gig, it was last night, but we have one more chance tonight. Now I know we're down a couple singers and you guys might not feel up to it but we could really use the money."

"That stuff they give me at the hospital really helped so I say yes."

"Me too." Micky said, beside him Mike nodded.

"What about you Davy? Do you wanna try to do something for the gig, maybe give the tambourine a shot, dance or something?"

"You mean I can't sing? Why not? I know, it's because I'm short isn't it?"

"Well can you sing?"

"Can I-? Of course I can sing! You've heard me!"

"Yeah but that was when you were older, people's voices change. Can you still sing now?"

"Are you daft? I've been singing since I was really small, way younger then this."

"Okay man, sorry, but I think we'd still like to hear you before deciding."

"What? You mean you don't believe me? You must be joking!"

"That's not it, we just wanna be sure, this is for money after all. It wouldn't hurt to hear an audition."

"Audition!?"

"Well maybe audition was the wron-"

"I'm not auditioning for me own band, and Mike may be the leader but I started this band, that much I do remember." Davy got up so fast his chair tipped over, crashing behind him as he stormed off, leaving quickly out the back door.

The three of them sat there stunned, Micky made to get up but Mike stopped him, putting a hand on his arm and shaking his head. Getting up himself he headed for the door, pausing only to grab the discarded pencil from earlier and a couple fresh sheets of paper.

He found him on the beach looking out at the water but didn't approach yet, giving him time now that he knew he hadn't gone far. It was still early so they had the place to themselves as Davy tossed rock after rock into the ocean. A breeze picked up ruffling his hair and causing him to wrap his arms around himself. Mike went over then, taking off his jacket and draping it across the surprised boy's shoulders.

"Thank you."

Mike passed him the paper with a note he'd written while he was waiting.

 _You know Micky didn't mean it like that and that he's sorry._

"He's a wanker is what he is... Telling me I can't sing. I can so sing, honest I can."

Mike handed back the paper with new writing.

 _I believe you and so does Micky._

"Then why did he say that I had to-?"

Mike's hand on his shoulder cut him off.

 _While I'm sick and especially now that my voice is gone, Micky's been having to take over a lot of stuff. He's under a lot of pressure right now and he's afraid of making a mistake, this gig could get us a lot of money. If something happens and we don't get it then we don't have money for rent, clothes for you, food, and now that hospital bill._

"Would me singing really be a mistake? I don't wanna be the cause of us not getting work. Maybe Micky was right and I shouldn't sing after all." Davy read Mike's words not having thought about the money they'd be losing out on if he wasn't good enough. And was he good enough? He honestly didn't remember enough to say for sure. It was weird, feeling the memories of his life slowly slipping away, any freedom or control over it fading along with it.

 _Sing._ Was the only new word written when the paper was next handed to Davy.

"But what if-?"

 _"Sing. Right now."_ Mike mouthed.

"Wait, now? Out here?"

Mike shrugged looking up and down the deserted beach.

"But what do I sing? I don't remember too many songs."

Again Mike shrugged, what he sung didn't matter as long as he sang.

"Well I guess I could try..." He started singing, shaky and unsure as he struggled with the words but slowly grew more confident as muscle memory began to take over.

When he was done Mike stood there, peering down at him with that intense stare, the one he always got, one that he was sure he'd remember even if he aged right out of existence. The seconds ticked by, sweat starting to drip down Davy's face despite the coolness the mid October morning brought.

"Well, what do you think? Can I sing at the gig?"

 _That wasn't for an audition._ Mike wrote.

"You mean I still have to-"

 _No. That was to show yourself you could, you never needed to audition._

"I will if I get to be too young. Who wants a five year old singing off key and messing up steps?"

 _You might not get that young and if you do we'll figure something out._

"Or I might get even younger. Mike... What if I become a baby? Will I start to age again, there wouldn't be any other way to go. But what would happen then? Would I remember anything at all or would this become my new life? I don't wanna forget everything Mike. I'm even starting to forget my life in England with my parents. I wish..." He looked down the beach to the ocean watching the waves crash against each other in their endless battle before turning back to Mike, intense longing shone in his eyes. "I don't even remember leaving them and I- I miss them. I like you fellas fine, I really do, and I know we've been friends for a while but... I just- I want my Mum and Dad. I know we don't have the money for plane tickets or anything like that but is there anyway to maybe call them or something, even if I don't talk to them, just to hear their voices?"

It was a simple request, one that Mike would grant in a heartbeat if he could. Instead he took Davy by the shoulders and led him over to where driftwood had rolled up on the sand, sitting them both down. Taking one of the papers he began writing, looking up every now and then with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he give the paper to Davy, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he did.

Davy looked at the paper for a long time, Mike could see him reading and rereading, each time probably hoping it didn't say what it had the first.

"Yo-you're foolin me right Mike? It's- it's a joke, it's not real... right? Please Mike, it's a joke isn't it? Mike...?" Strong arms had wrapped around him, pulling him in almost tight enough to hurt as he sat there but he couldn't feel them. His senses turned to dust neither sight nor sound made it through the darkness as it slowly overwhelmed him, engulfing him.

A wailing sound hurt his ears, it's shrillness driving into his skull like like a hot poker. It'd been going on for some time now almost drowning out another far off sound but he couldn't quite make it out. Body spasming against a sudden heavy sob it finally dawned on him that it was him that was making the horrid sound.

Mike continued to hold him as he cried long and hard, face pressed into his shirt and soaking it with both tears and snot but he didn't even notice. After a while though Davy grew heavy against him and Mike knew it was time to leave, there were a couple people walking along the beach now anyway, one of them casting the pair odd looks.

Carrying him back up to the pad Mike walked right past Micky and Peter who were already at their spots on the bandstand and headed straight for the downstairs bedroom. When he came back out he joined his friends, picking up his guitar and slinging the strap around his shoulders.

"Mike...?" Mike, how's Davy? I didn't mean it the way it came out, he doesn't have to audition, I know it's his band. Please Mike, I didn't mean it." Him and Peter had both heard the younger boy crying, even from all the inside. The knowledge that he might have been the cause had nearly sank him to his knees when the sound first reached them. He'd wanted to go out and make sure he was okay but Peter had stopped him, telling him to give them time.

"It wasn't that." Mike choked out, his voice had returned, somewhat, while he'd been trying to calm Davy but it was still rough and it hurt a lot to talk.

"Then what-?"

Trying to save his voice should he need it later Mike just reached into his pocket and pulled out the papers he'd stuffed there, handing them over.

Taking the three loose pages Micky, with Peter reading over his shoulder, scanned them until he found the one he knew had been the true cause.

"He asked to call them, he didn't remember at all?"

"I can't believe you had to tell him that. Is he asleep now?" Getting a nod Micky sighed thankful for small favors, he'd needed the rest.

"How did it happen again?"

"It's in the note Peter."

"I didn't get that far."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Car accident, with all his sisters when he was fourteen."

"Yeah I remember now, they were going to one of his shows, he was already there and they... They never made it."

Micky nodded conforming what Peter said as he looked towards the closed door that held his friend.

A loud whistle broke into his thoughts bringing him back to the group. "Well at least you can still do that."

Mike shrugged not sure how handy whistling was compared to talking. Clapping his hands he made a motion in the air of playing before setting his hands on the actual strings stung on his guitar. Picking up their own all three started playing, starting with the first on a revised list Micky had come up with.

Hours later they were still at it, going through the songs over and over again to get them right. Micky was having trouble keeping the beat going and Peter's lack of practice left him with his own difficulties as he tried to fill in as a lead singer. Mike didn't fair too bad, hitting a wrong chord every now and again but nothing anyone that didn't play would pick up on. As they got ready to jump into the third song on the list for the fifth time a sudden yell stopped them.

"Mike! Mike? Miikke!?" It sent their leader springing up so fast he barely had time to fling his guitar down, not seeming to care as it bounced off the ground.

A small figure came barreling out of the room, looking around til he spotted them and then flung himself at Mike just as the older boy made it down the step of the bandstand.

"You weren't there! You weren't there! I woke up and you weren't there!

Mike sat down hard on the stool he'd just left as Davy's weight hit him and staggered him backwards, just managing to hold onto the frightened boy as he slowly quieted now that he'd found him.

"Davy are you oka-?"

Mike held up a hand cutting Peter off, Davy needed more time... and quiet. While he waited he wrote something down on a new piece of paper he'd pulled out of his pocket, he folded it a few times and held it in his hand where Davy could see it.

It took some time but slowly his hand reached out and grabbed the paper but he didn't open it yet. Instead he sat there clutching the older boy, he knew he shouldn't, probably looked like an infant but he couldn't help the racing of his heart that wouldn't let him go.

Unfolding it Davy slowly read the words.

 _Bad Dream?_

He handed it back with only two change. _Bad Dreams._ With the question mark crossed out.

Reading it Mike sighed and handed it back with new writing. This time Davy took it and read it after only a slight hesitation but handed it back without adding to it. Mike was about to protest but Davy soft voice, barely above a whisper stopped him.

"At first it was my parents but then it was you blokes, it was you Mike. I was alone, everyone was gone, I was smaller and I was alone." Fresh tears made tracks as the dreams came back to him in flashes, feelings of being helpless and alone returning.

Mike quickly scribbled something and handed the paper back urging him to read it when he pushed it away.

 _Ya ain't alone, ain't nothing gonna happen to ya or anyone else, I ain't gonna let it._

"But we're up against the devil Mike. How can you protect us all from that?"

 _Don't know yet but I will._

"Are you sure? I mean really sure?"

Mike nodded and Davy finally started to relax but still didn't want to be put down.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Micky shot out of his seat and hurried over to Mike's jacket pulling out the lollipop from last night. "Here ya go. A nurse gave it to Mike for you but you were asleep."

Davy took the bright red sweet with a puzzled look up at the older boy before unwrapping it and plopping it in his mouth, light returning to his eyes at the taste.

"She thought Mike was your Dad." Micky explained.

"Why would she have thought that?"

"Well you guys do both have dark hair, so I guess she just assumed. We thought it was a great idea though, that way we can avoid any questions about why we have a kid with us."

"I suppose... But can't we just say my adult self is my father and he's just not here right now?"

"You mean you don't want Mike to do it? There would be less questions that way. Your adult self was only 19, Mike's 22 so it fits a little better."

"It's not that." Davy quickly said not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. "I just... I don't know how I would feel about calling someone else Dad. I don't want a replacement."

Mike listening to the exchange handed Davy a fresh piece of paper.

 _I ain't replacing no one and you don't have to call me Dad. We just need some kind of cover story and this is the best we could come up with but we'll think of something else if you don't want to do it. Maybe just for tonight though, until we can come up with something better. Okay?_

"Okay Mike, I'll do it for tonight but afterwards..."

Mike nodded in understanding as Davy finally slid down from his lap going and standing in his usual spot.

"We should practice if we're going to be ready for tonight."

Taking the little front runner's advice they got back to work, spending several more hours honing their craft until stomach's began to growl, marking the end of another session. Lunch however proved difficult as there was next to nothing to eat, Mike making up him mind to do a grocery run. They were getting pretty good at their set list so he'd decided would be the best time to leave, while Davy was distracted.

The younger boy was eating out on the back porch, his mind now free to wander as he thought the day over. The shock of learning about his family was still so new he wasn't sure he'd fully processed it yet but he was keeping those thoughts at bay not wanting to dwell on them, it was too raw. Looking up and down the beach he had a sudden urge to start running, running until his feet hurt and then running some more. Squashing those thoughts, he knew it wouldn't solve anything, he stood up, going back inside just just in time to see Mike as he headed for the front door and bolted straight to him.

"Please don't leave Mike."

Kneeling down he pulled out another piece of paper, writing quickly.

 _Just going to the store, maybe make a couple other stops._

"Take me with you!"

Mike tried to protest feeling that he needed more practice and that it would be quicker on his own but found that he couldn't. Instead he found himself nodding, yes he could come too.

Grabbing jackets they headed out with a wave goodbye to Micky and Peter who declined making it a group trip, wanting to rehearse a little more.

After a couple stops, one to get some money owned from a friend for work done on a guitar, they made it to the store. Davy walked close to Mike, always keeping one hand on the cart as Mike pushed it through the aisles, mouth watering at all the abundance of food that lined the shelves. Trying to pick up at least a few of the things he saw him eyeing Mike had to each their budget in mind and found himself shaking his head no more times then he wanted.

Soon though they moved onto other shopping, trying to find an outfit for Davy to wear at the gig, one that would match theirs at least a little. They'd made a third pass of the same aisle but still hadn't had any luck and Mike was now looking for something, anything, that was at least the right color, they'd figure out how to fix it later. Finally giving up, Mike looked down to let Davy know they were leaving the section but he wasn't there.

Mike's neck tinged in pain from the force that his head whipped around trying to find where the little boy might have gone. He didn't want to go too far but not finding him right away sent him up and down the aisles, all the while trying to get his voice to work so he could call for him.

"Excuse me Sir, but does this little guy belong to you?"

Stopping so fast half the things in the cart slammed into the metal bars he looked where a woman was standing with two children. One clearly hers was talking with the other who had his face buried in a stuffed bear and hadn't yet seen him.

"Is that your Dad? Reggie asked his new friend.

Looking up Davy finally saw that Reggie's mother had been able to locate Mike. He knew he shouldn't have let go of the cart but they'd passed the toy aisle again and he'd just wanted a small peek.

Embarrassed to have done something so childish as getting lost in a store Davy hung back letting the older boy come to him. "No, well yes, um... sort of anyway, at least right now."

"Well is he the one that takes care of you and buy you things and plays with you and loves you and stuff?"

"Yes... I suppose so."

"Well he sounds like a Dad to me. I don't have a Dad, just my Mom. Do you have a Mom?"

Davy shook his head, eyes slightly watering at the topic of conversation.

"Yeah that's hard, but at least you have a Dad right? I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my Mom."

"He was just wandering around looking for you when I spotted him. I couldn't just leave the poor dear, he's about my Reggie's age so I told him I'd find you."

Mike barely heard the woman as she spoke, all his attention on Davy, he'd thought he'd come running right to him but he didn't. Still feeling like they were made of cement Mike hadn't yet gotten his legs to work right, they'd seemed to weaken with relief and he was afraid of falling over should he let go of the cart.

"I'm Marine by the way, your son never told me his."

Mike mouthed his name finally snapping out of it now the latest crisis was over forgetting for a second that he couldn't.

"Oh you can't- I'm sorry." She thought it'd been strange that the man had looked so frantic but hadn't been calling for his son.

Shaking his head Mike finally walked the few steps over to where Davy stood, head back to being buried in the bear. It was an odd looking bear, brown in color and it was wearing yellow cowboy boots, a blue vest, red bandanna around it's neck and a green cowboy hat. Kneeling down in front of him Mike was glad when Davy finally came forward and into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get lost. I was looking at the- at-" Swallowing his pride Davy continued. "I was looking at the toys but not to have, I just wanted to look at them. I know I don't need anything and that we can't afford it anyway." Feeling the bear still clutched in his hands he quickly added. "I was gonna put this one back too. I just, it looked lonely so I took it with me."

Davy put it down on a shelf but his eyes lingered on it as he once again held onto the cart.

Mike thanked the woman best he could and started walking away having his own trouble keeping his eyes off the bear, they really didn't have the money. When they got to the checkout after a little more shopping they found themselves behind Marine and Reggie, Davy's face lighting up at the sight of the other boy.

"Finally done?"

Mike nodded taking one more look in the cart to make sure he really did have everything.

"They can be a handful can't they?"

Again Mike nodded this time with more force.

"Is his mother around?"

Shaking his head solemnly Mike was able to covey his meaning as he met her eyes.

"Oh, poor dear. Was it recent?"

 _'Enough.'_ He mouthed.

"That's too bad, I'm sorry for your loss."

Mike managed a small smile in thanks feeling guilty letting this woman believe he'd just lost a wife or something. Looking at Davy he saw him staring off towards the toy aisle before Marine's son whispered something in his ear.

"Mom me and Davy need to go to the bathroom. I know where it is and we'll be right back."

"Do we let them?"

Surprised that Davy would want to leave him so soon after getting lost he hesitated, not sure if _he_ was ready. Finally he nodded giving his consent and watched both boys run off, a smile finally coming on Davy's face.

"It's tough to know when to hold on and when to let them go isn't it?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat Mike knew he wouldn't have been able to speak even if he had the ability. His mind warring with different emotions as he turned his head back to where Davy had been looking. Maybe since they couldn't find... He put up a finger halting the conversation, pointed down at the cart and then to her before turning and taking off down the aisle. He tried to hide it when he got back not wanting Davy to see in case they truly couldn't afford it.

"Me and Reggie will distract him." Marine assured him as the boys came running back, both with large grins plastered on their faces.

"I have a feeling you boys never made it to the bathroom."

"Oh Mom I had had to show him the decorations. They had Wolfman!"

"And Dracula! That's what I want to be!"

"I wanna be Wolfman!

"Well there's plenty of time for all that later, lines moving come along." Marine ushered both of them up front with her as Mike finished putting the bear behind the laundry soap.

The boys were too busy emptying Marine's cart contents onto the counter to notice as she whispered to the man behind the counter. Telling him to make sure the bear stayed hidden, that it was a surprise for one of them.

Nodding the Cashier smiled, passing a filled bag along to the boys who put it back into the cart and waited for more. When he got to the laundry soap he was careful not to turn it too much as he finished ringing up the young father in front of him. Giving him the price he watched as he dug into his pockets pulling out wads of small bills along with everything else that had been crammed in there. Finally finding all the bills and the change the man handed it over, holding his breath as he did. Counting it out he saw his face fall before he even told him.

"I'm sorry Sir, you're $4 and 11 cents short."

Mike looked down at Davy who was still talking to the other boy and didn't seem to be paying much attention. He could take the bear out right now, it was five dollars after all. _Quite expansive for a stuffed toy._ He thought remembering how he'd nearly dropped it when he saw the price. Switching his sights to one of the bags Mike pulled something out out and handed it back to the Cashier.

"Your new jacket Mike? But yours is all torn up and you've been sick and... You can't!"

A hand on his arm stopped him as he continued to try and turn the coat back over.

"Here, it's not much but maybe you could at least pick something less important." Marine handed Mike two dollar bills and several coins totaling six cents.

Trying to protest Mike was shocked a second time when the Cashier, whose name tag said Tad, dug into his own pocket and added two dollars and five cents to the pile. Shoving the jacket back in Mike's hand he bid them a good day and goodbye.

Taking hold of the cart again still in mild shock from their kindness Mike silently thanked the man as he made his way to the door, Davy walking with Reggie between the two carts. When they got outside they both turned left and followed the line a parked cars until the Monkeemobile came into view and he and Davy stopped.

"This is you?" Marine had seen the car when she got here and found it a little peculiar, she never would have guessed that it belonged to this young man and his son.

"Yep! We're in a band! We're the Monkees!"

"Wow! Do you get to sing in front of people and stuff, and stay up past your bedtime!?" Reggie couldn't believe his friend was already in a band, and one with it's own car at that.

"Yeah! We've gotta gig tonight in fact, it's all the way across the bridge and I get to stay up really late."

"Hey that's near where we live!"

"You should come and see us play then."

"Can we Mommy, please? It's not a school night."

"Um well where it is and does it cost anything? Not saying we're definitely going to Reg but I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Reggie jumped into the air excited.

Mike wrote the directions and information on a piece of paper along with a note.

 _Name's Mike. Pleased to meet you. Don't feel like you have to come, I'm not sure how good we are right now._

"I'm sure it'll be fine and I know Reggie will want to see Davy again." The boys had finished putting the bags in the car and came back over Marine deciding it was time to get going, especially if she was going out tonight. There went her quiet night in, but this might be fun too.

Saying goodbyes Mike put the bag he'd held onto in the car and hopped in himself, starting the engine. Davy climbed into the passenger seat and they drove off with a final wave to their new friends off heading straight home glad to be finally done.

When they got back Micky nearly pouched on Mike the second he walked through the door in his search for snacks.

 _"Get off!"_ Mike's glare more then made up for his lack of voice as Micky jumped away. _"More in the car."_

Hurrying out to get them they soon had everything unpacked and put away. It was only a couple hour before they had to leave so they didn't bother with more practice, instead they chose to relax.

Finding another bag that hadn't been opened Micky dug into it hoping for cookies, chips, or something sweet. What he pulled out though was a dark green jacket and a bear.

Seeing it Mike snatched it from him having completely forgotten about it before taking it out to where Davy was once again sitting on the back porch. Knocking on the door frame to announce himself Mike walked out and sat next to him, keeping the bear behind his back.

"Hi Mike." Davy barely paid him much attention as he kept his gaze on the ocean, it was beautiful with all the colors the setting sun made.

Pulling the bear from behind his back he waited for Davy to notice, when he didn't, just continued with that same look of despondency he tapped his shoulder. Turning his head Davy's eyes shot open in surprise.

"You- you got him, but... when- how...? Why did you...? We couldn't afford i- Ooh!" He let out a gasp as a sudden though came to him. "Mike is that why you tried to put back your jacket? Oh Mike, you didn't have to do for me."

Mike held his shoulders looking him square in the eyes. "I wanted to."

"Your voice Mike! It sounds really bad. Isn't it ever going to get better? Peter's ears got better. Can't we take you to the hospital so you'll get better too?"

Mike shook him head, they couldn't afford that and he doubted it'd help much anyway. Seeing Davy start to pout he wiggled the bear in his hand bringing his attention back to it as he immediately latched onto it, hugging it to him as he'd done in the store.

"Thank you Mike, you're the best!" Throwing his arms around the older boy he allowed him to carry him back inside, it was getting a little chilly anyway.

"Ready for the gig?" Micky asked when they entered.

"You bet!" Davy shouted as they passed the drummer.

Mike put him down on the couch next to Peter who was watching a movie before heading for the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna watch it with us? It's a western, your favorite." Reading the note that was passed to him Davy sighed, he was always busy.

Once the movie was over Davy grew bored and wandered over to Micky since Mike wasn't back from upstairs yet.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I was bored figured why not practice more, I could probably use it."

"You sound just fine Mate, better then ever!"

"Thanks Davy. Hey you wanna practice a little with me?"

"I don't know, I was waiting for Mike but he's been up there an awfully long time. He missed the whole movie and everything!"

"Well he's trying to fix up one of your old shirts so it'll fit and you'll match us. It might take a while."

"That's what he's doing?" Davy felt guilty now knowing Mike had missed the movie and was spending his last bit of free time on him, especially after what he'd done for him earlier. He'd been thinking a lot about what the older boy had done for him and had promised to do for him in the time to come. Everything was so confusing, it was all happening so fast and coming at him all at once but suddenly he knew one truth and that made the rest of it seem less scary.

"Micky? I think I want to do something for Mike."

"Whatcha have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe sing him a song?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Any one in particular?"

"Well..." Davy suddenly looked nervous as a song came to him but he avoided Micky's eyes. "There is one... but I don't know if he'd like it. It doesn't quite fit, but I think the meaning is right."

"Well what is it? I'm sure he'd like whatever you choose."

When Davy told him the name of the song and why he wanted to sing it Micky was speechless. "He'd love that Davy! Is that really how you feel?"

The little boy nodded. "Yeah, I know I said no before and I may not remember everything but I remember enough to know that you fellas have always been there for me but with Mike, well, you blokes do a lot too but he's been- he's just..."

"He's the leader and he fills the role more, right?"

"Yeah." He was glad Micky understood. "Do you really think it will be okay, even if isn't really real?"

"Yeah Davy, I think it's the perfect song. In fact why don't we practice it now. Then you can sing it tonight, at the gig."

"Tonight, are you sure? What if I mess up?"

"Do you remember the words good?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then you'll do fine."

"But-"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Alright."

So they practiced, bringing Peter in on it with them until was almost time for them to leave. They didn't get it perfect but close enough when the door to the bedroom suddenly flew open and Mike was rushing down the stairs.

Davy had to stand very still as Mike measured the clothes against him trying to see if he got the size right. Then when it was deemed good enough Mike lifted it above his head once he'd taken off his other shirt and he tried it on.

It was a nearly a perfect fit and looked just like it's larger counter parts, which the others now hurried to change in to. Davy beamed in his red shirt touching each of the eight buttons while he waited for his friends to finish getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As a reference, Mike's writing is in only _italics_ and his mouthing words in _"italics"_ with quotation marks. Any time he actually speaks will look normal. Also...

HAPPY 50TH EVERYBODY!

Once they got to the club they hurried inside, not wanting anything to go wrong, they were already on thin ice with Mr. Morton and didn't need to add being late on top of it.

"Dolenz!" The manager bellowed, his face already a bright shade of red before they even made it all the way through the door.

"You guys start setting up while I try and figure out what his problem is." Micky headed towards the office that the large man had disappeared through. Even before they missed the gig he hadn't been easy to deal with and had many demands about what kind of songs they could and couldn't play.

"Dolenz I was hoping it was a joke when someone said they saw a kid with you, but no, they were right and he's wearing a matching outfit too. You don't plan on having him try to sing at my club do you?"

"Davy's a really good singer if you'll just give him a chanc-"

"This isn't kiddie hour! If I'd known you were gonna pull something like this I would have found someone else."

"Please Mr. Morton, Davy really can sing and he's been practicing real hard. Can't you just give him a shot?"

"Have him come in here but if I don't like it then he's out."

Gulping and knowing this could all blow up in his face Micky left the office to find Davy. They'd just gotten him smiling again too and if he wasn't allowed to sing... He didn't think there were enough lollipops and teddy bears in the world to make that right.

"Hey Davy?" Micky found them over by the stage still waiting for the staff to finish putting decorations up for the Halloween bash they'd been hired for. "Um... the manager wants to see you for a second."

"Me!? What did I do?"

"Nothing man, you didn't do anything. He just wants-" Micky looked to Mike and Peter wishing they could help him out. "He uh... He wants to hear you sing before we start."

"He wants me to audition." Davy voice was tight as his body tensed.

"He just doesn't know you and wants to make sure we're as good as I told him we were."

"He's a wanker, just like you were being. You tell him I'll sing when it starts and not a moment before!"

"Davy man can't you jus- A wanker? Did you just call me a wanker."

"I said it on the beach. And I'll say it again to anyone that says I can't sing!"His small body shook with rage as he shouted, making several heads turn in their direction.

Mike came over and put a torn paper in Davy hands with only one word on it.

 _Stop._

"But Mike he said I can't-" Mike starting writing again after directing a glare at the irate boy.

 _Yeah but he's the boss and he's the one paying us to play. It's his job to make sure we put on a good show._

"You mean you agree with him?" The anger on his face crumpled just as the world around him seemed to do the same. "But Mike... It's- it's not fair, you said I didn't have to audition, you said!" Tears shone in his eyes at this act of betrayal.

 _You didn't have to audition for us but I can't control what anyone else does. And no I don't agree with him but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to or that's not fair._

"But I-"

"Go." Hearing Mike's voice and the way it cracked, struggling to sound commanding even as he winced from the strain finally stopped the argument.

Head hung low Davy slowly followed Micky back to the office trying to wipe away the tears before he got there. He didn't want to give the man anymore of a reason to think he didn't belong on the stage.

Stepping into the office Davy had to bite back a snicker when he saw the man, with his large girth and blue suit he looked just like a whale! A whale wearing a green tie! That gave him an idea as he started singing before the man even had time to open his mouth.

Dancing around the room Davy played around with the song, changing a few lyrics near the end to see if anyone would notice.

"Any old iron  
Any old iron  
Any, any, any old iron  
You look beat  
Talk about a reek  
You look crapper  
From your nappy to your feet

Well, you're a messed up style  
With a branded on smil-"

"Well uh...that's enough isn't it?" Micky quickly stopped Davy once he realized the words the nine year old was now singing horrified that he would do something so impolite to their boss of all people. "We've still gotta set up you know." He held his breath hoping the manager hadn't heard the changes. He was of course used to Davy's accent and could understand him just fine, but this man wasn't and he was banking on that fact to get them out of yet another potential disaster.

"The song doesn't fit the house style."

Davy's face fell from it's smirk as he listened to the large man's gruff voice. It looked like he'd been spared since he hadn't caught on to what he'd done but the man had still found some other reason not to like the song. Getting mad he was about to give him a piece of his mind when he spoke again with a grunt.

"But if he sings something else he can perform."

"Thank you." Micky breathed out not sure if he was saying it for Davy getting to sing or for him not picking up on the insults Davy had thrown at him.

"Now get out of here, people will be showing up soon and I want everything be to ready."

"Yes Sir. Come on Davy." Micky gave his arm a tug as he pulled him towards the door. Just before they exited he caught him sticking his tongue out at Morton's back when the man reached for something on the floor.

"Let's go Davy." He hissed, glaring down at him when he continued until he was almost caught a second time.

No longer smiling as he heard the irritation in the drummer's voice Davy once again followed close behind him, letting Micky led them through the rows of tables, across the deserted dance floor and to the stage.

Micky walked up to Mike as Davy went over to where Peter was, helping him in setting up the drums.

"Davy wasn't exaggerating about being a handful. You should've seen him in there Mike! I'm surprised we didn't get fired right on the spot."

 _What did he do?_

"He changed around some lyrics and was insulting the guy while he sang but thankfully he didn't hear it. Then he stuck his tongue out at him when his back was turned. He almost got caught with that one. What are we gonna do Mike? Do we punish him some how, maybe ground him or something?

 _I'll take care of it later, just start setting up now, we're already running late._

"Okay Mike, I've just- I've never seen him like that. He was so rude and he just didn't seem to care that we might really lose the gig if he was caught.

 _I know Micky. We're seeing sides of Davy none of us expected, good and bad. My guess is that we were all probably a lot more rotten as kids then we really remember._

"Yeah, I guess I was just so shocked. He's definitely not the same Davy anymore."

 _Then I guess we need to do a good job raising him so he becomes the old Davy again don't we?_

"Mike... Oh man I didn't think of it that way! What if we mess up? What if he turns out completely different? Mike we could screw this up in so, sooooo many ways! Oh man!"

 _Calm down Mick, we'll figure it out. It can't be all that hard, we know how he's supposed to be. People raise kids all the time._

"Yeah but they get wiggle room, we have to follow a blueprint."

 _True. But seriously how hard can it be?_

"I don't know Mike, you weren't in there, you didn't see him. I'll telling you, it's not exactly gonna be a picnic.

 _Neither is any of the other stuff that seems to find us but we find a way through those. This time ain't no different, just might take longer is all._

"Yeah you're right Mike. I'm sorry, I was just freaking out."

 _Bound to happen, it's a lot to adjust to. We're each entitled to a freak out now and then. This may be happening to Davy but our lives have been flipped upside down by it too. Sure we should be focusing on him right now and making sure he has what he needs to feel safe, secure, protected and loved but we have to remember ourselves too. We need to allow ourselves time... to make sense of everything, to figure out what comes next, to just relax, or yeah, a little time to freak out._

After that they got to work plugging things in and moving cords out of the way. A sudden crash stopped them and and they both looked up, just in time to see Micky's drums fall backwards, Davy in front of them trying to put them back together.

Micky ran over making sure nothing was damaged while Davy started apologizing as fast as he could.

"Why don't you go grab something to eat while we finish up. You haven't had dinner yet anyway."

"Are you sure Micky? I'm sure I can help wit-"

"Nah, we're almost done anyway. Go on and eat." He and Mike had just finished fixing a couple other things he'd helped with, it'd already set them back a good five minutes. They didn't have time for anymore delays, they hadn't even had time for that one.

"Alright Micky, if you're sure..." Davy still hesitated but one look towards the entrance had him taking off, running at full speed as he moved through the tables.

"Is that them?" Micky noticed the woman and the little boy Davy was heading towards and remembered his friends telling him about how they'd met some people in the store that might stop by.

Nodding Mike only looked up briefly from his inspection of his guitar. It had a nick on it from when he'd thrown it down earlier, it wasn't bad and not really visible but Mike still knew it was there and that was enough. He sighed, he tried to take care of his guitars as best he could but sometimes... things just happened.

"She's pretty, too bad she has a kid though. I don't really go for Moms. Too much work."

 _Yeah, you wouldn't want to be stuck raising him huh?_ Mike wrote, passing it to Micky as he looked sideways towards Davy who was finally running off to the food table with his friend in tow.

"Yeah I guess that reason's kind of out now isn't it?"

Mike didn't need a note or his voice to covey his message this time as he turned to face him. _"Ya think?"_

"So you gonna date her? You saw her first so you got first dibs."

He just shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it yet, all his concentration had been on getting ready for the gig. And he wasn't ready to think about it now either so he just went back to what he was doing. Now finished setting up all the other microphones he grabbed his own, lowing it and angling it towards where his guitar would be. Kicking a few wires out of the way on his way to see if Micky needed help fixing his drums he saw Peter struggling with the amps,

Peter groaned, once more pairing the wrong wires to the wrong amp. That wouldn't be good, each one was set just right and messing them up would hurt their sound. Trying to find the right one he discovered the other one to be lost now too, lost in the sea of all the other cords as they tangled together.

 _"Let me."_ Mike knelt beside him slowly untangled one and handed it to him, pointing to the matching amp before repeating the process.

"Thanks Mike. Hey think you could give me a hand with my bass, it sounds funny."

Mike couldn't find anything wrong and it sounded just fine to him but the blond boy was still insistent it sounded off.

 _You think it could be your ears? How do you feel?_

It took a minute but Peter read the note, shrugging his shoulders once he was done. "I think I feel alright, my ears are a little sore but I figured it was from practicing all day."

It sounded like his ear infections were coming back, Mike sighed, it had to be now.

 _Do you think you'll be alright to play?_

"I'll be fine Mike, don't worry about me you worry too much already, it's not good for you."

 _"Okay Shotgun I won't, but tell me if it changes okay."_

Agreeing to his leader's silent command Peter took his spot, Mike and Micky doing the same beside him.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Davy?" He'd been gone for a while and should have been back by now.

Micky's question had them all putting their instruments back down before hopping off the stage in search of the wayward boy. Heading straight for the refreshment area didn't turn him up so they continued until they reached the back wall, looking towards the rows of tables as they passed them. When that too proved unsuccessful they split up in different directions. Mike to the bathrooms, Peter to see if he was hiding under the tables, and Micky went back to the food in case they had overlooked him the first time.

Coming out of the bathroom, Davy hadn't been in there but his bladder felt better, Mike heard shouting and then the voices of the two youngest Monkees as both shouted something back. What it was Mike didn't hear as he took off after them, Peter also hearing the commotion hot on his heels.

A mummy that had been set up against the wall was now on the floor, it's head had come off and was and completely shattered. There was a small crowd of confused customers and angry employees standing around. In the middle of all of them stood two little boys each with matching faces of guilt as they looked nervously about them. Micky was off to the side, face red with anger and embarrassment as the man in front of him continued to tell him off for what their bandmate had done.

After the man walked away in a huff Micky stormed over to Davy, telling him to follow him as he led them over to where he saw Mike and Peter trying to push through the crowd to get to them.

"I'm sorry Micky. We were playing tag and-"

"I don't wanna hear it Davy! Not after the stunt you pulled earlier, we don't have time to be chasing after you and cleaning up your messes. We gotta gig to worry about. This is work Davy, real work, not playtime. What were you thinking!? Are you trying to get us fired? Cause if you are you're doing a pretty good job of it! They're gonna take money out for that you know, we can't afford something like that Davy. Maybe you really are too young to be doing this kind of-"

Mike's hand stopped him from continuing. _"Lay off him."_

Caught off guard Micky looked where Mike was pointing behind him, Davy was standing there, tears streaming straight down his face. It was twisted in horror, guilt, and a deep sorrow that almost drowned out the others, but it was the tinge of fear he saw there that really stopped him.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Mic-HIC-ky! It was an ac-HIC-cid-dent!"

Shocked that his words had had such an effect on the little boy Micky felt himself cool down immediately. Kneeling in front of him in an attempt to appear less frightening he tried to calm him but he wasn't having much luck. When Mike stepped forward he thought he was going to take over but instead he picked Davy up and passed him, still crying, off to Peter who immediately whisked him away before turning back to the curly haired boy.

Gulping at the glare directed towards him Micky hung his head while Mike wrote something down, handing it to him when he was done.

 _He's just a kid Mick. Things happen. But you can't lose your temper like that. You really scared him._

"I know Mike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just that it's a lot of money and I know we can't afford to lose any. Man! I keep messing up First this morning and now this!"

 _You're under a lot of pressure. Everyone understands that, even Davy but you can't let it get to you or mess with your priorities. We need to take care of each other before worrying about anything else._

Micky nodded not finding the words or the ability to speak as his throat closed up and he wished the ground would just swallow him up and away from the lecture he knew he deserved. Disappointing Mike was the last he wanted... No seeing the look on Davy's face had been worse. Their leader was depending him right now, to step up and handle things as he would. He'd really screwed up, he knew that, but he was determined to make things right and keep Mike's words firmly in his mind from now on. One more note made it into his hands.

 _Let's go see how Peter's doing with Davy._

Heading back over to the stage they found them sitting on the bench to Peter's keyboard. Peter was balancing him on his lap while trying to play something to cheer him up but it didn't seem to be working. Most of the tears had dried up but he clung to the bass player and refused to lift his head from where it was buried in his shoulder. Spotting them Peter sent out a helpless look, one that screamed he was in way over his head and had no idea what to do.

Scooping the nine year old up and plopping him down on his own lap once he sat on a nearby stool Mike held him as a fresh round of sobs made their way down his cheeks. It took a minute but finally Davy spoke, looking up at him with wet eyes and a running nose.

"I want Robbie."

"Is that his friend, that one I saw him with earlier?" Micky remembered the other little boy that had been with Davy but didn't know where he'd run off to or how to find him now.

Mike shook his head also puzzled at the request, lifting Davy's chin he met his eyes with a questioning look.

"Robbie is my bear's name. I want Robbie."

"Davy, we can't get him, he's all the way back at the pa-"

"NO! I want Robbie. He's in the car. I brought him when you weren't looking."

"Mike told you not to bring him cause he might get lost."

"I had to Peter! He would've been all alone at the pad and been scared, it's his first day there you know. I told him I'd be right inside so he wouldn't get scared in the car but he probably is anyway. Please can't we get him?"

"I'll go." Micky volunteered as he raced for the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Morton before he'd made it five feet.

"Dolenz! Why aren't you playing yet? I'm not paying you to coddle that kid. Now get to playing or I'll find someone that will."

"We're just about ready we just forgot something in the car."

"No Dolenz now. Whatever you forgot can wait I see enough instruments up there to fill an orchestra five times over!"

"But it'll only take a secon-"

"You walk out that door and you can forget about ever playing here again, if I let you play at all."

Micky paled, this could be it, the thing that finally got them fired. One look at Davy however, who was watching him like a hawk, made the decision one of the easiest he'd ever made. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Morton but I'll be right back, this is more important then money."

He wasn't gone long and was glad to see Morton had already left, retreating back to his office where he liked to stay to avoid dealing with his staff. Since the others hadn't starting packing up yet he figured they were still good to play as he may his way back over to them. Davy's face when he saw the bear was more then worth any backlash that came from disobeying their boss, making Micky happy with his choice as he handed it over. Mike was right, taking care of each other was much more important then worrying about money.

"Thank you Micky." Davy hugged the bear to him tightly feeling better now that he had him.

"Anytime kid. Listen..." Micky knelt in front of him looking him straight in the eye as he tried to make sure he really heard and understood him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that. I know I've been a little pushy lately about money but I promise I'll try to do better. Do you forgive me?"

"Did I really mess things up...and cause us to lose money?"

"No, well, alright yes but you're a little kid and it's not fair to expect you not to make mistakes."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I promise to be better too."

"So you forgive me then?"

"Always." Davy flung himself off Mike's lap and into Micky, forcing the drummer to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Whoa!"

Laughing Davy wrapped his arms around Micky's neck while the older boy stood and walked them to the middle of the stage before setting him down again.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh I'm ready, the question is. Are you fellas?"

Smiling they all got into position before moving into their first song, a small brown bear watching them from next to a microphone just off to the side.


End file.
